The present invention relates to verifying the profile of a rotor.
In the oil and natural gas drilling industry, for example, progressive cavity power sections are used when drilling underground. These power sections include metal drive shafts (or rotors). The rotors are housed in a stator having an interior diameter that is coated in threaded rubber. The rotor comprises an “internal gear” and a stator forms an “external gear” of the power section. The stator provides a cavity for fluid displacement along the rotor surface as the rotor rotates within the stator.
When serviced, the rotors are re-coated on the outer surface. If the applied coating is too thick it will wear down the rubber inside of the stator or cause excessive interference. If the applied coating is too thin, the rotor could vibrate within the stator and cause motor damage or could allow excessive fluid leakage leading to inefficient performance.